


Family Issues at Christmas and more

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, Awkward Conversations, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Comfort Sex, Crying, Dom/sub, F/M, Family Issues, Finger Sucking, Forehead Touching, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Large Cock, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scars, Sex, Smut, Snow, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Vaginal Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: Celebrating Christmas is usually a happy and fun time. Unfortunately, your mother doesn’t like your husband very much, which is ending in an offending argument.





	Family Issues at Christmas and more

„Katakuri, I know you are tired, but you can sleep later, okay? My parents and your family will show up any moment. “, you said a little bit in panic. It was Christmas and since you and Katakuri had married a week ago you wanted it to celebrate it with everyone. Your husband groaned in repeat, but stood up, so he could help you. “I love you and don’t forget to put the Christmas sweater on, that my mother gave me for you.” He stood, when he wanted to leave the bedroom and turned to you. 

“Do I really have to?”, he asked. “Yes, you know that my parents don’t you like you much...” The man sighed in frustration, but nodded and went downstairs.  
Thanks to him, you made it in time with the dinner and soon later, Linlin and a few of Katakuri’s older siblings where standing at the door. “Merry Christmas.”, they shouted happily and your mother in law was the first one to hugged you tightly. “My, my, (Y/N), we are so happy you invaded us. I brought something for dinner and Sanji, Pudding husband came with us. I hope you don’t mind it.”, she said when she let go of you. “Not at all and I am happy you all came. Come in.” 

“M-Man, Katakuri you look so gorgeous in that sweater”, said Cracker and had to hold himself back, so he wouldn’t have burst out in laugher. All of them were sitting at the long wooden table and Katakuri really had to control himself not to beat his younger brother up. Smoothie, who sat beside Cracker slap him at the back of his head and Katakuri mentally thanked her for doing that. “For what was that!”, screamed Cracker. “He is your older brother and I also wear a sweater, so shut up.” The other siblings laughed amused at the situation and their mother as well.

Meanwhile, you, Pudding and her husband, where in the kitchen and cleaned a little bit up. “Thanks for helping me, but you really don’t have to do that. You two can go back and sit with the others.” You offered them. “I don’t mind, beside you cocked and did so much the last two days.”, came it from Pudding. “Yeah, the food looks very delicious.”, added the blond male and smiled at you.

Katakuri sat on his seat, hoping you would show up. He really didn’t want to open the door up, when you parents rang. Simply because they didn’t accept him, but since you wanted to celebrate with everyone he couldn’t disobey your wish. You were everything for him and the only one who didn’t care how he looke. “Why are you so nervous?”, asked Oven. “(Y/N), her parents will come as well.” “Oh…it’s really sad that her mother doesn’t like you, like Mama likes (Y/N). Or even love her.”, said Oven, who understood immediately, and laughed at his comment. But lucky him, you showed up with the meal and placed it at the table, while Pudding and Sanji brought the plates. At that moment, a rang was to here and rushed over, but too all not to wait for you. 

“Mom, dad, I am so happy you made it.”, you said, when you came into the living room, with your parents following. “Sit down.” They did and your mother sat in front of Big Mom. While your dad sat beside Sanji. “(Y/M), I glad to meet you again.”, greeted Linlin your mother, what she just repeated with a small smile. “This is so good, (Y/N).”, spoke Cracker, who already began to eat. “I am glad you like it.”

Katakuri felt uncomfortable not because Cracker hadn’t much manners, more because your mother looked at him. The whole time Katakuri didn’t touch the meal, what you had prepared with so much effort. She looked at him, like at an insect and he couldn’t stand it anymore. “What is it, do I have something in my face or why are you looking at me like that?”, he asked and looked at the older woman. At once it was silent and you, like the rest of the Charlotte family turn over to Katakuri.  
“Well, your scarf is offending me a bit and not to forget that someone like you – who is to old - ended up marrying my daughter.” “What did you just say?”, you asked angry, slowly laying the cutely aside and looking at her. You couldn’t believe what she just said. “You heard me and I have to say a lot more, than just that.”


End file.
